leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Emptylord/Caitlyn the Chief of Police
The following is a collaborative rework by LoL Custom Content Discord. The goals of this rework: * To better fulfil the Sniper fantasy - one shot, one kill. * To keep her Sniper fantasy distinct from Jhin - she is not elaborate or extravagant. * To make her more resonant with the Piltover aesthetic and her position as Chief of Police, rather than cheap steampunk fanservice. Abilities Initial Draft= . |description2= Caitlyn's hextech rifle must cool-off after each attack, which has a base timer of 1 second but takes longer proportional to the attack damage modifier. Caitlyn's attack speed cannot be improved by any means. }} Caitlyn fires an empowered round in the target direction, damaging the first enemy hit. |leveling = 45 / 70 / 95 / 120 / 145 |description2 = If Headshot strikes a champion, subsequent Headshots will deal 20% more damage. The bonus damage stack up to 5 times (multiplicative), but all stacks are lost if Headshot misses. |leveling2 = 112 / 175 / 236 / 299 / 361 |cooldown = X |cost = X |costtype = mana |range = 1100 }} Caitlyn grapples up the target terrain or edge of the map and establishes a nest, immobilizing herself. |description2 = While nesting, Caitlyn's attack range is increased to 900 as well as gaining and vision on both sides of her nest. Caitlyn is briefly revealed whenever she attacks or casts either Headshot or Piltover Peacemaker, and is permanently revealed if she receives damage. |description3 = Reactivate to drop-off the terrain in the target direction. |cooldown = 22 / 18 / 14 / 10 / 6 |target range = 125 |customlabel = Camo. Detection Radius |custominfo = 650 |cost = X |costtype = mana }} Caitlyn fixes a device to the target terrain that, after a brief delay, becomes and projects a trip-laser forward perpendicular to the terrain. The laser cannot pass through terrain. Detection Matrix will not cast unless a valid target is selected. |description2 = The first enemy champion to cross the trip-wire is by 35% for seconds and has their for 4 seconds, during which time they are also . |description4 = Detection Matrix holds 3 charges and Caitlyn may only have 3 traps active at a time. Caitlyn restores all 3 charges each time the recharge time completes. |description5 = Detection Matrices have 1 health and can be killed by 1 basic attack. |effect radius = 900 |target range = 750 |customlabel = Camo. Detection Radius |custominfo = |recharge = 90 / 80 / 70 / 60 / 50 |cost = X |costtype = mana }} After a brief delay, Caitlyn locks onto the target enemy champion and channels for 1 second, gaining of the target. |description2 = If the channel completes, Caitlyn fires a homing projectile toward the target, executing the first enemy champion hit if they are below health while dealing the same amount as physical damage if the target is not within the threshold for execution. |description3 = If the channel is interrupted due to the target becoming invalid, the cost is refunded and the ability is put on a 5 second cooldown. If the channel is interrupted by an enemy disable, the ability goes on full cooldown. |description4 = * The projectile (after channeling) will no longer fizzle if the target dies or becomes untargetable, and will continue until it reaches their current location. |cooldown = X |cost = X |costtype = mana |range = 2250 / 5500 / 7750 }} |-| Exploration= Caitlyn gains 50% }}%}}) critical strike chance)|Critical Strike Chance}} . Caitlyn's rifle must cool-off after each attack, which has a base timer of 1 second but takes longer proportional to the attack damage modifier. |description2 = Caitlyn's deal no additional damage, but instead ignore . This stacks additively with armor penetration. |description3 = Caitlyn's attack speed cannot be improved by any means. }} Caitlyn fires an empowered round in the target direction, damaging the first enemy hit. |leveling = 45 / 70 / 95 / 120 / 145 |description2 = If Headshot strikes a champion, subsequent Headshots will deal 20% more damage. The bonus damage stack up to 5 times (multiplicative), but all stacks are lost if Headshot misses. |leveling2 = 112 / 175 / 236 / 299 / 361 |cooldown = X |cost = X |costtype = mana |range = 1100 }} Caitlyn grapples up the target terrain or edge of the map and establishes a nest, immobilizing herself. |description2 = While nesting, Caitlyn's attack range is increased to 900 as well as gaining and vision on both sides of her nest. Caitlyn is briefly revealed whenever she attacks or casts either Headshot or Piltover Peacemaker, and is permanently revealed if she receives damage. |description3 = Reactivate to drop-off the terrain in the target direction. |cooldown = 22 / 18 / 14 / 10 / 6 |target range = 125 |customlabel = Camo. Detection Radius |custominfo = 65 |cost = X |costtype = mana }} Caitlyn fixes a device to the target terrain that, after a brief delay, becomes and projects a trip-laser forward perpendicular to the terrain. The laser cannot pass through terrain. Detection Matrix will not cast unless a valid target is selected. |description2 = The first enemy champion to cross the trip-wire is for seconds and for 4 seconds. |leveling2 = 40 / 55 / 70 / 85 / 99% |description4 = Detection Matrix holds 3 charges and Caitlyn may only have 3 traps active at a time. Caitlyn restores all 3 charges each time the recharge time completes. |description5 = Detection Matrices have 1 health and can be killed by 1 basic attack. |effect radius = 900 |target range = 750 |customlabel = Camo. Detection Radius |custominfo = |recharge = 90 / 80 / 70 / 60 / 50 |cost = X |costtype = mana }} After a brief delay, Caitlyn locks onto the target enemy champion and channels for 1 second, gaining of the target. |description2 = If the channel completes, Caitlyn fires a homing projectile toward the target, executing the first enemy champion hit if they are below health while dealing the same amount as physical damage if the target is not within the threshold for execution. |description3 = If the channel is interrupted due to the target becoming invalid, the cost is refunded and the ability is put on a 5 second cooldown. If the channel is interrupted by an enemy disable, the ability goes on full cooldown. |description4 = * The projectile (after channeling) will no longer fizzle if the target dies or becomes untargetable, and will continue until it reaches their current location. |cooldown = X |cost = X |costtype = mana |range = 2250 / 5500 / 7750 }} Visual Upgrade Emptylord Caitlyn VGU1 by randby.jpg|By Thomas Randby Emptylord Caitlyn VGU2 by nahkuman.jpg|By Nahkuman Emptylord Caitlyn VGU3.jpg Emptylord Caitlyn VGU4 by randby.jpg|By Thomas Randby Emptylord Caitlyn VGU5.png|By Vlad Bacescu Emptylord Noir Caitlyn by randby.jpg|Noir Caitlyn by Thomas Randby Emptylord Debonair Caitlyn by randby.jpg|Debonair Caitlyn by Thomas Randby Development ;Unused Abilities * Headshot (Innate) ** Caitlyn can hold her attack commands to line-up the shot, which takes (1 Attack Speed) seconds to complete. If Caitlyn completes the channel without losing sight of her target, the attack is guaranteed to critically strike for damage. Caitlyn can release the shot at any time, but will deal no bonus damage unless the channel complete. * Trip-Wire Traps ** Caitlyn creates a trip-wire between two pieces of terrain, up to 900 units perpendicular in both directions to the target location. Trip Wire will not cast unless there is valid casting input. ** Caitlyn lays a fixed-length trip-wire at the target location perpendicular to her facing direction, that arms after a brief delay. Alternatively, Caitlyn throws a device to the target location that projects a perpendicular trip-wire in both directions. Depends on whether there should be one or two 'hitching posts'. ** Caitlyn places a hitching post at the target location and may reactivate the ability within the next 3.5 seconds to place a second hitching post nearby, forming a trip-wire up to 900 units in length. The trap arms after a brief delay. ;Change Log * July 7th ** Attack speed reduced to 0.625 from 1.0. ** Sniper Nest is now targeted instead of a skill shot. ** Sniper Nest cast range reduced to 125 from 725. ** Added Version 2 *** One In The Chamber crit scaling increased to 100% from 40%. *** Caitlyn's RNG crits now pierce armor instead of dealing bonus damage. *** Detection Matrices slow improved to 40-99% from 35%. *** Detection Matrices no longer reduce the target's armor. Category:Custom champions